Open On Sunday
by Maeve Bran
Summary: A collection of drabbles set in the Buffyverse for the LJ challenge community, Open on Sunday. Ratings vary.
1. Dizzy Love

**Title**: Dizzy Love  
**Author**: Maeve Bran  
**Pairing**: Angel/Buffy  
**Time**: Between Surprise and Innocence  
**Rating**:M  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, Joss Whedon does. Lucky Duck.

* * *

I feel his hands move down my body, carressing me. I've never felt this way before, dizzy yet sane enough to know what is about to happen. Angel's mouth is fused to mine as a moan escapes. This what I wanted, to feel so close to him that we are the same person, to know we are all that matters to each other. No matter what happens, from this moment on, this was my choice to take this step. I love him with all my being. Then his hand moves between my thighs and I am soaring not thinking.

--


	2. The News from Sunnydale

**Title**: The News from Sunnydale  
**Author**: Maeve Bran  
**Summary**: Angel surfs the internet.  
**Disclaimer**:I don't own Buffy or Angel  
**Prompt**: Open on Sunday prompt Internet-E-mail

* * *

Angel sat at his desk in his office in Los Angeles. It had been months since he left Sunnydale. Here he was on the computer, looking at the newscast from Sunnydale. He had found the television station's website with streaming video a few weeks ago and couldn't help himself. If he couldn't be there in person at least he could keep tabs on her this way. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't help himself. He had to know she was safe. The news wouldn't report the demonic goings on but he could read between the lines.

--


	3. Miss Kitty Fantastico

**Title**: Miss Kitty Fantastico  
**Autho**r: Maeve Bran  
**Summary**: Dawn plays with the cat. 100 words.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Buffy.  
**Prompt**: Open On Sunday, prompt Kittens

* * *

Dawn was missing Buffy again, but Miss Kitty Fantastico was keeping her company. It was kind of hard to be all depressed and sad when a little fluff ball was nudging you with her cold wet nose on your bare thigh.

Dawn reached down to pet the black ball of fluff and was rewarded with a purr to put jet engines to shame. She couldn't help it, she just had to smile. This was one of the many reasons she loved having a cat in the house. No matter how bad the day was the cat could make it better.

--


	4. Playtime

**Title**: Playtime  
**Author**: Maeve Bran  
**Summary**: Dawn plays with the cat, continued. 100 words.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Buffy.  
**Prompt**: Open On Sunday, prompt Kittens

* * *

Dawn loved to play with Miss Kitty Fantastico because the cat never expected her to be anything but a playmate. She did not have to be the Key, or the little sister, or the responsibility of the cat. All she had to do was toss the little ball with the bell inside or drag the string for the cat to pounce on. Dawn enjoyed the lack of expectations that came with being a cat's human. No demands were ever made on Dawn just the really funny half meow that the cat would emit when she really got into the game.

--


	5. Last Will and Testament of Charles Gunn

**Title**: The Last Will and Testament of Charles Gunn  
**Author**: Maeve Bran  
**Summary**: Before he goes for his last perfect day, Charles Gunn stops by the legal documents department. 100 words.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Buffy.  
**Prompt**: Open On Sunday, prompt Writing

* * *

_I, Charles Gunn, being of both sound mind and body and knowing that life is short declare this to be my last will and testament. _

_I leave my worldly goods and assets in whole to Ms. Anne Steele and the East Hills Teen Center save for the following bequest. _

_To Rondell Jackson I leave my robot collection. _

_Done by my hand, this Twelfth day of May in the year Two Thousand and Four._

_Charles Gunn_

Gunn signed his name and sealed the envelope. He stopped by Files and Records to file the will on his way out of the building.

-x-


	6. Body Heat

**Title**: Body Heat  
**Author**: Maeve Bran  
**Summary**: Buffy muses on Angel. 100 words.  
**Spoilers**: B:tVS season 1, post "Angel"  
**Prompt**: Open On Sunday, prompt Heat

* * *

Angel was hot, not with the body heat, but with the looks, Buffy decided. She knew this was a bad idea, a very bad idea. She was The Vampire Slayer. He was a vampire. This should not be, but it was hard to deny the hotness of him.

So he was a cold blooded killer, but he reformed. That had to count for something. Didn't that count for something? It had to. But what was she going to do about it?

A hot vampire and a slayer, it really was poetic ... in a maudlin sort of way.

-x-


	7. Lack of Body Heat

**Title**: Lack of Body Heat  
**Author**: Maeve Bran  
**Summary**: Angel muses on Buffy. 100 words.  
**Spoilers**: B:tVS season 1, post "Angel"  
**Prompt**: Open On Sunday, prompt Heat

* * *

Angel was feeling hot. Not temperature hot, but hot none the less. How had a blond teenage girl got him feeling like this?

Not just any blond teenager, but a Vampire Slayer. Not really a good idea for a vampire. Even one with a soul. What was he going to do? It was his destiny to help her so he couldn't just run off and avoid her as he had been wont to do to avoid temptation in the past.

No, he had to stay and fight this rising heat he felt. That was what he was going to do.

-x-


	8. Body Heat Combined

**Title**: Body Heat Combined  
**Author**: Maeve Bran  
**Summary**: Buffy and Angel, between Surprise and Innocence. 100 words.  
**Prompt**: Open On Sunday, prompt Heat

* * *

Buffy and Angel were soaking wet. Buffy felt both chilled to the bone and burning up at the same time. Angel felt no change in temperature except what they generated. At the moment, they were generating enough heat to warm the Arctic. He could almost feel the polar ice cap melting. He leaned his head down to kiss Buffy's quivering lips.

Maybe they could generate enough heat to melt the Southern polar ice cap too. Buffy returned her kiss with equal passion. The heat only increased as Angel worked his hand up her back pulling her more firmly to him.

-x-


	9. A Perverted Angel

**Title**: A Perverted Angel  
**Author**: Maeve Bran  
**Summary**: Angel muses on his love for Buffy. 100 words.  
**Prompt**: btvsatslove, prompt Pervert  
**Notes**: This is set in early season 2 of Buffy.

* * *

Angel wondered how perverted he was. He was lusting after a sixteen year old. He was a vampire of 241 years, before that he'd been a man of twenty-six. Anyway you looked at it he was too old for her.

He loved her for her commitment to fighting the forces of evil and her love for her friends. He wanted to be near her. But when he was, all he could think of was kissing her and doing more with her. Angel wondered which was more perverted, someone his age wanting someone so young or a vampire wanting a slayer?

-x-


	10. Sleepless Happiness

**Title**: Sleepless Happiness  
**Author**: Maeve Bran  
**Summary**: Angel loses sleep because of Buffy. 100 words.  
**Spoilers**: Set post "Not Fade Away"  
**Prompt**: Open On Sunday, prompt Insomnia

* * *

Angel couldn't sleep. He couldn't believe his luck. He had survived the fight with the Black Thorn and had rushed to Buffy's side. She had answered his knock and let him in.

Now, hours later, he didn't want to sleep and wake to discover this was all a dream, so he stayed awake. He loved Buffy and could now, finally, do something about that love. He had fought the good fight to its end and could now enjoy the rewards, at least until the next apocalypse anyway, for he had Shanshued. He didn't have to worry about being too happy.

-x-


End file.
